


Beautiful Mess

by Bunny_Soobinnie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Daddy Kink, Degradation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Choi Soobin, Why Did I Write This?, Yeonbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_Soobinnie/pseuds/Bunny_Soobinnie
Summary: Soobin shows up at Yeonjun's door after being kicked out by his housemates, when things take a turn.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Beautiful Mess

Yeonjun sat in the living room, staring out the window of his third story apartment watching the light raindrops fall to the ground. The sound of light rain hitting the windows filled the quiet room. Then, Yeonjun heard a knock at his door. It startled him. He wasn’t expecting anybody today. Regardless, he made his way from the couch over to his door and opened it slowly. His tall, blue haired boyfriend stood in front of him, his hair and clothes wet from the rain.   
“Soobinnie, why are you here? And why are you all wet from the rain?” Yeonjun asked, concerned from the sad look on his boyfriend’s face.   
“My roommates said they were expecting people so they made me leave again.” Yeonjun immediately let him inside. He embraced him in a warm hug. He felt Soobin shivering from the cold rain. He must have walked all the way here. Yeonjun thought to himself. If there was a group of people Yeonjun hated the most in the world at that moment, it was Soobin’s housemates.   
“You are freezing Binnie,” Yeonjun began. “You should take a shower. I’ll wash your clothes for you.” Soobin nodded his head in agreement as Yeonjun began to lead him to his bathroom. Soobin was surprisingly quiet today. Completely agreeing with Yeonjun rather than arguing like most days. Yeonjun looked up once again at the boy’s face. His wet hair stuck to his face and he had a warm smile. There was a small shine in his eyes. Beautiful. Yeonjun thought. But now wasn’t the time to think of these things. They reached the bathroom. Just as Yeonjun was about to leave, Soobin shut the door before pulling him closer.   
“Don’t leave me just yet Yeonjunnie.” Soobin whispered into his ear. Yeonjun could feel his warm breath before Soobin pressed his lips into the older’s, not giving him a chance to respond.   
“But you are freezing baby.” Yeonjun said as he pulled his lips away. “You should warm up before you catch a cold.” Soobin couldn’t deny that fact, but when he held Yeonjun he felt warm.   
“Don’t leave me.” Soobin said again, this time demanding with more force. Yeonjun loved when Soobin would use that voice with him. “I know you don’t want to leave me either.” Soobin whispered into his ear. This was bad. Yeonjun felt himself being turned on by Soobin’s deep voice in his ear. He began to kiss Yeonjun, making small marks all over his neck. Yeonjun tried to pull away once more.   
“We shouldn’t do this here Soobinnie.” Yeonjun whined. But Soobin didn’t care. It turned him on, making him more eager for Yeonjun in that moment. He grabbed Yeonjun by the waist, turning him around, and slamming his back into the wall. He placed his leg between Yeonjun’s rubbing it against his increasingly hard cock. Yeonjun whined. He didn’t want to admit how much he wanted Soobin to fuck him. Soobin pressed his lips to Yeonjun’s again, this time more aggressively. Soobin looked at the older boy as he began to melt against the wall, blood rushing to his cheeks, and a lust filled gaze in his eyes. Soobin removed his lips, and let go of Yeonjun’s waist, earning another whine from the boy. He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted Soobin to touch him.  
“Strip.” Soobin suddenly ordered, a strict tone in his voice. Yeonjun could only obey. He began by sliding his sweater over his head, before undoing the button on his pants, and sliding them off with his boxers. Yeonjun now stood in front of the taller boy, completely naked. He felt embarrassed. Soobin’s eyes locked onto Yeonjun’s dick already hard and wet from precum. Soobin let out a small laugh before taking off his own shirt, throwing it to the ground, and proceeding to kiss Yeonjun again.   
“Wow.” Soobin spoke between kisses. “You’re already so turned on from just some kisses. You’re such a dirty slut aren’t you?” Yeonjun opened his mouth to speak, but only a small moan escaped as Soobin placed his hand on his inner thigh. Yeonjun loved when Soobin called him a slut. It made him squirm and whine. He wanted Soobin.   
“Aah- Soobin-” Yeonjun stuttered in between pleasure filled moans. “Please touch me.” Yeonjun begged. He wanted to feel Soobin’s warm hands on his throbbing dick. Soobin smirked.   
“Sure baby,” he said. “But get on your knees for me first you slut.” Yeonjun complied, getting on his knees before removing Soobin’s tight sweatpants. Yeonjun licked his lips at the sight of Soobin’s large dick. “Suck.” Soobin demanded. Yeonjun loved to be ordered around. He began to lick stripes from the bottom of his dick all the way to the tip. “I said suck on it.” Soobin said before slamming his dick all the way into the back of Yeonjun’s throat. Tears began to water in Yeonjun’s eyes at the sudden pain. He continued to suck on his dick as it grew increasingly harder. Soobin grabbed onto the older’s light pink hair as he thrusted in and out of his mouth, hitting the back of his throat each time. Yeonjun heard small moans from the younger boy as he began to thrust faster and faster into his mouth. Tears began to fall down his cheeks. Soobin loved to see Yeonjun fall apart in front of him, his personality shifting from confident to extremely submissive in an instant. Yeonjun whined as the pain in the back of his throat increased, sending vibrations up Soobin’s dick. “Yeonjunnie- I’m close-” Soobin spoke through small, breathy moans, prompting Yeonjun to suck harder. Suddenly Yeonjun felt Soobin release his warm liquid into his mouth before pulling out. He looked up at Soobin with puppy eyes as his cum dripped from the corner of his lips. “Swallow it.” Soobin said. Yeonjun obeyed once more, swallowing every last bit of cum in his mouth.   
“Please fuck me-” Yeonjun whined as he looked up at Soobin, towering above him on the floor.   
“Beg for it and I’ll think about it.” Soobin replied with a growing smirk on his face.   
“Please fuck me Soobinnie. I need you to touch me. I need you to cum inside of me before I go crazy. I’ll do anything.” Yeonjun begged. He wanted to feel Soobin’s hard cock inside of him. He didn’t care what he had to do to get it.   
“You’re so hot when you beg for me baby.” Soobin whispered into Yeonjun’s ear before shoving his fingers into his mouth. Yeonjun proceeded to suck on them, coating them in his saliva.   
“What a slut you are. You suck on anything I put in your mouth.” Soobin whispered. Yeonjun could feel himself losing control. He loved when Soobin would degrade him. Soobin removed the fingers from the older’s mouth, and proceeded to put Yeonjun on his hands and knees. He stroked his finger around Yeonjun’s hole before pushing it in without warning. Yeonjun let out a whine that was almost a scream as he felt Soobin’s long finger explore inside his ass. Soobin wasted no time adding another finger, which made Yeonjun let out another loud moan.   
“Soobinnie please-” Yeonjun spoke in broken moans. “You feel so good-”   
“How good?”  
“So good-” Yeonjun replied. “I want you inside of me- Please-” Tears began to fall from Yeonjun’s eyes again as Soobin continued to stretch him out, adding another finger before hitting Yeonjun’s prostate.   
“Ah- Daddy- Please-” Yeonjun moaned. He immediately put his hand to his mouth out of shock. Soobin stopped for a moment before he spoke.  
“What did you just call me baby?” He asked. Yeonjun didn’t answer. “Say it.” Soobin said as he removed his fingers from Yeonjun’s ass. The older boy let out a whine.   
“Da- Daddy-” Yeonjun mumbled quietly. Soobin was surprised. Yeonjun had never called him that before, but he liked it. Soobin slowly began to insert his dick into Yeonjun’s now stretched hole. Yeonjun let out a high pitched squeal. He felt Soobin’s warm cock thrusting in and out of him slowly. Yeonjun let out loud moans as Soobin kissed his neck, continuing to thrust into Yeonjun’s tight hole. He felt his walls tighten around his dick.  
“Ah- Soobinnie- Please go faster-”   
Soobin listened to Yeonjun’s request going much faster than before. He could feel his climax drawing closer and closer by the second.   
“You feel so good baby,” Soobin said. This caused Yeonjun to let out a small whine in between breathy moans. He loved when he made Soobin feel good. Soobin spoke broken words between deep moans. He angled himself as he began to attack Yeonjun’s prostate. Yeonjun let out a series of loud moans as he tightened around Soobin’s dick.   
“Ah- Soobin- I’m so close-”   
“Please hold on a little longer baby-” Soobin could feel himself reaching his climax as he thrusted even faster than before.   
“Baby I’m so close-” Soobin spoke between sweet, deep moans.  
“Please- cum inside me-” Yeonjun moaned. “I want you to fill me up-”  
Yeonjun felt Soobin release his cum into him, filling him up. Not two seconds later, Yeonjun’s cum was on him, Soobin, and the floor. Soobin kissed Yeonjun’s neck once more as he pulled out of him. He got up leaving Yeonjun on his back on the bathroom floor. He looked up at his tall boyfriend while he tried his best to catch his breath. He towered over him on the floor like a giant, a soft smile on his face that was complemented by his red flushed cheeks. Soobin looked down at the older on the floor. He was a beautiful mess, his skin covered in red and purple marks and cum.   
“I love you Soobinnie~” Yeonjun said softly.  
“I love you too.” Soobin replied. “Let me help clean up.”  
Soobin pulled Yeonjun up into a passionate kiss. Yeonjun wasn’t just a beautiful mess. He was his beautiful mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you are reading this, then first of all, a huge thank you. This was my first time writing smut, so I hope it was somewhat enjoyable to read. It's also my first time working on AO3, so sorry if my formatting is off. I might do a part two if anybody asks for it. Once again thank you for reading!


End file.
